Even Nightmares Can Become Miracles
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Tohru walks home alone one night and something awful happens. She keeps it hidden from everyone even Kyo. Kyo finds out? How does he react when Tohru tells him the truth? Rated M for explict content. R&R. Please read A/N in first chapter.
1. The Horrific Incident

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line. All rights are reserved for its creator. **_

A/N: Everyone knows how innocent Tohru is and how she always sees good in everyone. Well what might happen if her innocence got the better of her and she saw good in the wrong person? I'm going to write the story and I know things such as rape are bad so if you don't want to read this story then don't but if you do please beware. The curse is broken but it's not broken due to how the manga described. In my story the curse has just been broken. This story also takes place after high school is over.

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1: A Horrific Incident

It was another late night of work for Tohru and she was exhausted. While finishing up her cleaning she sees Momiji bouncing towards her acting like the zodiac rabbit he use to be before the Sohma family curse had been broken. "Hello there Momiji. Are you here kind of late?"

He smiled that cute childish smile that Tohru had come to really adore. "Oh Tohru its fine. Papa knows I'm here. I stayed late so I could walk you home. Shigure called here earlier and said that he wouldn't be able to walk you home because his editor was coming over. He didn't want you to walk home alone so he asked if I could walk home with you."

Tohru smiled. She knew how much Shigure loved to torment his editor when she came pawing around looking for his newest manuscript. "I'll be okay walking home. It's not that far at all. Really I'll be just fine."

Momiji seemed uncertain about letting her leave on her own but before he could protest like Tohru knew he would his father turned the corner. "Momiji come on and I'll take you home."

Tohru could see his indecision over wanting to spend more time with his father and wanting to make sure she got home safe. "Really Momiji I'll be fine on my own."

Not wanting to argue with her in front of his father he quickly relented. "Okay bye Tohru! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tohru smiled as she waved goodbye watching him follow his father. Turning back to her chores she quickly finished them and prepared to leave for home.

Walking out of the building she pulled her sweater tighter around her fighting against the chill of the autumn night. The street seemed to be deserted of other people as she started on her way and that was fine with her. A few cars dotted the road every now and again their lights blazing before disappearing around a corner or being turned off as the car was parked.

When she reached the first intersection crossing she stopped waiting for the walk sign across the street to light up. She heard footsteps coming up behind her so she glanced over her shoulder to see a lone man walking her way. Thinking he was completely harmless she glanced again at the walk sign, seeing it lit up she began crossing the intersection. Halfway to the other side she heard the footsteps from the man pick up speed. Thinking he was trying to make it to the other side before the light changed she kept on walking and then suddenly she felt a hand clasp over her mouth while an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Tohru struggled uselessly for a minute and realizing she wasn't getting free she raised her eyes to see the man that had been behind her only moment before. She wanted to scream as he began pulling her to the other side of the intersection and down a street in the opposite direction of her home. She glanced around frantically hoping to see anybody or anything that might help her but she saw nothing. _Oh why didn't I just let Momiji walk me home? Maybe if he had been with me this wouldn't be happening and I'd be home safe and getting ready for bed. Oh what am I going to do?_

Tohru was forced into an alley between two buildings and tried to fight her captor as he dragged into a side door belonging to the left hand building. Once inside her eyes took a minute to adjust to the dim lighting and when she did she noticed she was in one of the old abandoned buildings not too far from her home or her work.

The man dragged her through several rooms and up a flight of stairs before finally hauling her into a room and tossing her into a heap on a grungy pile of tattered clothing and newspapers. She watched as her captor locked the door behind her and stalked towards her with a maniacal grin spreading across his unshaven face. She tried to force a scream but like the rest of her body her lungs were frozen in terror. _What is he going to do with me? Why me? I just want to go home._

Tears leaked from her eyes as he dropped to his knees before her. As he leaned towards her she could smell sake on his breath. She tried turning her face away from him but he reached out and kept her face held firmly as he placed his mouth on her forcing his tongue inside. Shaking in fear and unable to move her face away she was forced to taste the sake on his tongue and she wanted to gag.

She felt his other hand begin to fight his way under her shirt and her scream was stifled by the man's putrid mouth. He swallowed her scream grinning against her mouth as his hand roughly grabbed and kneaded at her breasts before moving down to the hem of her skirt. Her tears were falling fast and freely now as he ripped her skirt from her and then her panties. She lay there half naked now and could feel the man run his free hand up one of her legs and then her thigh before forcibly jamming inside her. She tried using her feet to kick him away but he managed to find a way to hold her still as his fingers jammed in and out her causing her horrible pain.

Tohru couldn't believe what was happening. For all her innocence she never imagined something like this could ever happen to her. She had heard other girls laughing and joking about this happening to a classmate a couple of years ago but they wouldn't laugh now if they knew how horrible and frightening it was. Tohru had never felt such fear before and her fear was consuming her causing her world to become nothing but the black of darkness. The last thing her mine registered was a searing pain before she fell into the welcoming arms of oblivion.

OoOoOoO

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and peered around her. It was still dark so it was still night time and she saw no hint of dawn so it couldn't be that late. She had no idea how long she had been out but glancing around the room she saw no sign of the man who has so violently raped her and taken her innocence away. Tears spilled from her eyes as sobs shook her aching body. She had to get away from there before he returned but even moving towards the door frightened her. She was afraid the man might be somewhere in the building but knowing that he could come back here looking for her fueled her fear enough that she stood on shaking legs and put her cast off skirt and panties back on before she walked to the door.

Opening the door slowing she poked her head out and looked up and down the hallway and seeing no sign of him she quickly walked out retracing their steps from earlier. Seeing the door to the outside only feet away she began running. Throwing it open she rushed out and took off as fast as she could down the street towards the safety of home.

She never once looked over her shoulder until she reached the grove of trees that lined the road down to her house. Stepping briefly into their shadows she stopped to catch her breath and finally let herself look back the way she came. She sighed in relief when she saw nothing to indicate that she had been followed. She knew she was safe now. She turned in the direction of home and saw lights still on and she knew she would be there within minutes and she would be safely embraced by the house's warmth.

Righting her clothes a little better and calming her breathing she stepped out of the trees and headed up the path to the house. There was no need to bother Shigure with what happened. _I don't want to be a burden to him or the others. I can handle this on my own. Yuki and Kyo are so busy now with college entrance exams that if I were to tell them I know they'd lose focus and I don't want that. Yeah I'll just keep it to myself._

With that in mind she forced a smile and walked inside. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were sitting around the table in the dining room. Shigure's editor was slumped against the wall in defeat while Shigure just rattled nonsense at her. When they heard Tohru enter they turned towards her and fate seemed to be on her side because they didn't seem to notice anything different.

"Welcome home Tohru. I hope they aren't working you to hard."

"Oh no no…I like working there. There are so many nice people and I see Momiji all the time."

"Did he walk you home? You're a couple hours later than usual."

Tohru didn't want to lie to Shigure but she had no other choice. "Um…no he went home with his father. I lost track of time as I was finishing my work. I'm sorry."

"Well you're home now and that's all that matters."

"I'll just go and make dinner now. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. I'll keep better track of time for now on."

Tohru walked past Yuki and Kyo without a word and though she didn't notice as she walked into the kitchen they turned to look at each other wondering why she hadn't even glanced their way. Both of them figuring she had a long day from the tired and wary expression she wore decided to let it drop as they quietly sat there waiting for dinner.

A/N: Please review. If you think I should update and change something feel free to leave me a PM and I'll get back to you on your ideas. Flames are welcome.


	2. Life and Confessed FeelingsLoveGuilt

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line. All rights are reserved for its creator. **_

OoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Life and Confessed Feelings…Love and Guilt

A month and a half had past since that horrible night and Tohru was finally allowing herself to get past it. She had no other choice. She, like Yuki and Kyo, had a lot of studying to do for the college entrance exams that were coming soon and she had no time to dwell on what happened that night. She had managed to keep the events of that night locked up tight inside her and the others had never said a word to make her think that they had guessed that something had happened. She had put on a brave face every day since then and fought her demons when she was alone in her room at night where no one would hear her cries as the nightmares plagued her. The nightmares had finally stopped a couple of weeks ago and after finally catching up on sleep she felt herself begin to heal and decided it was time to finally just let it go and become a thing of the past.

Now she sat at the table with Yuki and Kyo pouring over the study guides that Yuki had been nice enough to make up for them. While looking over the mathematics portion Tohru started to feel ill and all of a sudden she jumped up running to the bathroom. Barely reaching the toilet in time she felt like everything she had eaten in the last several days was fighting to come out of her mouth. When her stomach finally quit heaving she laid her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet and took a deep breath.

"Miss Honda are you okay?"

She turned to face Yuki standing in the doorway. Forcing a smile she nodded. "Yes I'm fine really don't worry about me. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me too well. I'll be out in just a minute."

Once Yuki left Tohru got to her feet and walked to the sink. Running some water she filled a small cup and rinsed her mouth. She knew she wasn't okay. This wasn't the first time she had gotten sick in the last several days but luckily the others had not known anything about that. Placing the now empty cup back down she left the bathroom and headed back to the table to study.

Yuki and Kyo looked up at her as she entered both of them wearing a worried expression on their face. "Tohru go and lay down. You look as pale as death."

Tohru didn't feel like arguing with Kyo so she just did as she was told. Walking up the stairs she decided she would go and visit a doctor. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong but she didn't want to call Hatori because if she was right the last thing she wanted to do was burden the Sohma's with her problem.

When she reached her room she grabbed her purse and quietly made her way back downstairs hoping that Yuki and Kyo didn't hear her as she snuck past. Luckily for her they were both engrossed in the study guides once again and she was able to slip by them and out the door without them noticing.

She walked to the nearest clinic and after signing herself in she waited her turn. As the minutes dragged by she became more and more nervous. Her palms were sweating and her heart was thudding when finally a nurse poked her head through the door leading to the exams rooms.

"Tohru Honda."

OoOoOoO

Sitting in the exam room Tohru waited impatiently for her test results to come through and the doctor to come back to talk with her. When the doctor finally came in she looked at her before she sat down her clipboard and pulled up a chair to sit in front of Tohru.

"Miss Honda it seems you're quite healthy. In fact I haven't seen anyone as healthy as you in a long time." Tohru let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't sick. "After getting your test results back I must congratulate you, you're going to be a mother and judging from the information you gave us I'm guessing your due date is somewhere in June. I have a number here for an excellent OB-GYN."

Tohru reached out with a shaking hand and took the piece of paper holding the number for the person that would in several months deliver her baby._ A baby? I'm going to be…a mom. _

The doctor congratulated her once again and left the room. Once Tohru finally wrapped her mind around the idea of becoming a mother she decided that she would raise this baby even though she wasn't ready to be a mother. It wasn't the baby's fault that it was coming and deserved a good mother and Tohru promised herself and her unborn baby that she would be that mother.

Leaving the clinic she wondered just how she was going to do that. She knew she couldn't tell the others. She couldn't imagine what they would think of her but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for long. They would find out in just a couple of months when she started showing. _I'll just keep it secret for as long as I can and then when they do finally notice I'll tell them about the baby._

With a planned in mind she walked back to Shigure's humming a soft lullaby to herself.

OoOoOoO

She had forgotten she a snuck past Yuki and Kyo until she walked down the path towards home and saw them both sitting on the porch waiting for her. "Hello Yuki. Hello Kyo."

"Just where the hell have you been Tohru? We thought you were in your room asleep but when we went to check on you the bed was empty and you were no where in sight."

Tohru knew Kyo was angry because he hated to worry. "I-I'm sorry Kyo. I just decided to go to the clinic and see why my stomach was so upset."

"Miss Honda are you okay?"

"Yes Yuki. I'm really truly sorry that I made you both worry. I…uh…just have a stomach bug that's all. I'll be better in no time."

Tohru sighed in relief when they seemed to by her story. "Well Miss Honda next time please let one of us know and we'll go with you okay?"

"Yes Yuki I will thank you."

When night came she found herself finally alone as she lay in bed thinking about the baby growing inside her. Lost in thoughts of baby booties and blankies she didn't hear the knock on her door or the person enter when she didn't answer.

"Tohru? Are you still awake?"

Tohru pulled herself away from her thoughts and sat up looking at Kyo. It wasn't abnormal for him to come in and talk to her at night when everyone else was asleep. It had become sort of a routine for them. "Yes I'm awake. Come in and sit down Kyo."

Kyo closed the door and went and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about how I talked to you earlier. I was just worried when we didn't find you in here asleep."

"Oh no Kyo its okay. Really. I shouldn't have just left without telling someone first. I just didn't want to bother anyone."

"Tohru you wouldn't have been bothering anyone. We all care about you. I…"

"You what Kyo?"

Tohru noticed something about Kyo seemed different. He had his head turned away and she could see a blush on his cheeks. Her own cheeks heated up when he took her hand.

"Tohru I know I'm the last person in the world you would think that could feel this way for you but I…" He took a deep breath before he continued. "I…uh…care about you a lot and I…um…I love you."

Tohru sat there in shock. _He loves me? Why me? Why now? Oh Kyo…_

"I fell in love with you during high school and I as always afraid to tell you because of the curse and I know that I probably should have done this differently but I couldn't hold it inside any more. Its been burning in me for so long, driving me freaking crazy, that I just had to tell you. I know you probably don't feel the same way and why would you when you could have someone as perfect as Yuki but at least now you know."

He made to get up and leave but Tohru grabbed his arm. After looking at her uncertainly he sat back down and hung his head so his hair hid his face. Tohru didn't know what to say so she sat there in silence while she tried to form her words. She, too, had loved him for so long but he was a person who didn't believe he could be loved because he felt like he didn't deserve it so instead of telling him and being rejected in his disbelief she had kept quiet and held her secret love for him close to her heart. But how could she tell him now after what had happened to her and with a baby coming. She was afraid he wouldn't want her anymore if he knew. _I don't know what to do? What do I say to him? I can't bring him into all of this. It's not fair to him at all._

"Tohru?"

Tohru couldn't take the sadness in Kyo's voice. She knew he was expecting her to reject him. She knew it wasn't fair to hold on to Kyo when she had so much to deal with now but she couldn't do to him what he feared the most. She said the only thing her heart wanted her to say.

"Kyo…I love you too."

He lifted his head to look at her his eyes shining with tears she knew he had been trying hard to force away but now instead of tears of sadness and rejection his tears glimmered for love…love for her and though she felt guilty she was happy to know that he loved her.

Tohru felt her own tears falls, tears of love and guilt, as Kyo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she had wished a thousand time he would do after the curse had been broken. She just hoped that when he finally realized the truth that his arms would still hold her.


	3. Kyo's Shocking Surprise

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line. All rights are reserved for its creator. **_

A/N: I'm going to speed things a long a few months so this story doesn't end up too incredibly long.

OoOoOoO

Chapter 3: Kyo's Shocking Surprise

It was morning and Tohru stood glancing at herself in the mirror as she dressed to head to the store. She was showing now at five months. Thankfully it was winter time and she was easily able to hide her growing bump with heavy sweaters. Turning sideways you could barely see the protrusion of her belly.

A knock on her door drew her attention away from the mirror. She knew it was Kyo knocking. He was walking with her to the store and judging by his knock he was wanting to get a move on. _He's the same as always. Just as impatient as he's always been._

Smiling to herself she grabbed her purse and opened her door. Sure enough Kyo stood in the hall outside her room. He grabbed her hand as they descended the stairs pausing to put on their coats. Shigure poked his head through his office door. "Ah my little love birds. Could I trouble you in running a few errands for me while you're town?"

"Do it yourself you mangy dog. It's too cold to be out long and I don't want Tohru getting sick because we have to be out running your stupid errands."

"Kyo you wound me with your mean manner. Tohru doesn't mind at all do you Tohru?"

"Oh no not at all Shigure."

"See Kyo she doesn't mind at all."

Knocking Shigure over the head Kyo glared at him. "I said to do the damn errands yourself." With that he lead Tohru outside into the cold February air.

Walking side by side they stayed as close to one another as they could soaking up as much heat from the other as possible to stay warm against the winter chill. Seeing the store a few feet ahead the hurried to get inside the buildings warmth. Once inside Tohru set to work gathering what she needed. She was in rather of a hurry to get back so she could feign a nap and sneak away to her OB-GYN appointment without anyone knowing she was gone as she had down every other time before.

Reaching the check out line she hurriedly put her items down and willed the cashier to scan them quickly. To her dismay the cashier must have sensed her rush because he took his time scanning her items and then counting out her change. When she was finally able to leave the store she started back towards home with Kyo rushing behind her with the shopping bags.

"Tohru slow down or you're going to slip on an icy patch. What's the big rush?"

She slowed her pace and gave him an innocent smile. "I'm sorry Kyo. I'm just really tired and would like to lay down and take a nap."

He took her word for it as he shifted the shopping bags to one hand and held hers with the other. He guided her along icy patches that they hadn't noticed on the trip in and finally led her up the path to the house. He watched as Tohru quickly put away the groceries and made her way to her room.

OoOoOoO

Tohru waited a bit before she stuck her head out her door and when she saw that no one was in the hall she quietly slipped out. Adorning her coat as quickly as she could she made her way out the door and headed back towards town unknowingly being followed by Kyo.

She made it to the OB-GYN's office with minutes to spare before her appointment. After signing her name in she took a seat and waited anxiously for her turn. Though only a few minutes passed it seemed like hours before she was finally called back. Following the nurse she was led into a room with a monitor and told to lie down and raise her shirt. This was the appointment she had waited for. She was finally going to find out the sex of her baby.

Watching as the nurse squirted some cold clear gel onto her belly her anticipation grew. She turned her head towards the monitor as the nurse placed the little machine on her belly. At first the image was a little unfocused as the nurse turned the machine this way and that trying to get a good picture of her baby but when she finally stopped and froze the screen Tohru could only look at the wonder before her eyes. There was her baby.

"Lets see here…" The nurse leaned in for a better look. "It looks like you're going to have a little girl Miss Honda."

_A little girl! Did you hear that mom? A little girl that I'm going to name after you._ Tohru smiled as tears glistened in her eyes while the nurse wiped the gel from her belly and helped her sit up.

The nurse handed her a couple of print outs of her baby before walking her back to the waiting room. Tohru glanced at the sonogram pictures one last time before stowing them away in her purse and making her way out the door.

Closing the door behind her she turned to head back towards home and ended up bumping into someone. Her purse slipped from her shoulder and fell to the street the sonogram pictures fluttering out. Not looking to see who she had bumped into she squatted down to her knees to gather her bag and her picture.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't notice…" She glanced up when a hand appeared before her face. "Kyo."

"Care to explain why you snuck out again Tohru?"

She quickly tried to stuff the pictures back into her purse but Kyo was quicker. He grabbed at them and looked his body becoming tense as it registered what he was seeing.

"Tohru?"

"I…Kyo…I can explain."

OoOoOoO

Kyo sat across from her in the café hurt and disbelief shining in his eyes. "I thought you loved me Tohru."

"Oh Kyo I do. You don't understand. This really isn't what it looks like."

His eyes snapped to hers anger raging in them. "Not what it seems? Damn it Tohru its exactly what it looks like. That's a baby there."

"Yes Kyo but…"

"But what Tohru? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could keep hiding this from me?"

"Kyo…I…I was…"

"You were what?"

Tohru felt the tears begin and she couldn't stop them. She pushed her chair away from the table and left the café where nowhere in mind to go only just someplace other than there.

"Tohru wait! Hey stop!"

She made it to the park before she finally slowed her pace. She found a bench and sat down not even feeling the chill in the air. She couldn't feel anything right now. She knew this day would come and she knew that Kyo was going to be angry but she had never imagined that if was going to hurt her this much. She bowed her head and let the tears fall and the sobs shake her body. She didn't even notice when Kyo sat down beside her.

"Tohru what's going on? Really be honest with me."

Tohru unable to say anything just flung herself at him and when she felt Kyo's arms wrap around her she just let herself cry until she could cry no more. She finally pulled away and looked at Kyo.

"Tohru?"

"Kyo do you remember that night that I came home from work late? The night that I told Momiji to leave with his father? Remember how I told you I had lost track of time while working? Well that was a lie. I didn't lose track of time. I left work the same time I always do. I know it was really really stupid of me to walk home alone and I realize that now but at the time I just wanted to give Momiji time with his father and I figured I could make it home on my own one night." Tohru didn't want to have to tell him the rest. She didn't want to have to relive what happened but she knew if she didn't want to lose him she was going to have to. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was at an intersection waiting for the light to turn so I could walk across and while I was waiting I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and there was a man but he didn't seem harmful at all so when the light turned I started walking to the other side. Halfway across the intersection I noticed that his footsteps were coming faster and I figured he was just trying to hurry across before the light changed again but then he grabbed me and he…he…"

Kyo didn't need her to finish. He knew what happened. Pulling her into his arms he held her as fresh sobs shook her body and her tears flooded forth. His sweet innocent Tohru had been raped. She had trust to innocently in someone she didn't even know and now here she was pregnant with some basterd's baby. He couldn't imagine how she had handled all this with a smile on her face. He never understood why she could smile after all the bad things that had happened to her.

"Tohru why didn't you tell anyone? We would have been there for you so you didn't have to suffer alone. You know that don't you?"

Tohru sniffed and wiped her face with the sleeves of her coat. "Yes I know Kyo but you all have down so much for me already that I didn't want to burden any of you with this. It was my fault for being stupid enough to walk home by myself when I could have easily called someone but it was just one time and I didn't think that anything would happen. I was to blame and I didn't want anyone to have to worry about me. I'm so sorry Kyo."

"Tohru listen to me okay? You are never going to be a burden on any of us. You'll never be a burden to me. We'll figure out a way to make this all better okay?"

She pulled away and looked at him. "You'll help me?"

"Tohru I love you and just because something awful happened doesn't mean its going to change that. I'm sorry I got angry before. I was shocked and surprised and I didn't know what to think but not I'm going to figure something out. Trust in me."

"I trust you Kyo."

Kyo pulled her back into his arms and there they sat while snow began to fall and the baby kicked against her belly letting her know that she too trusted Kyo.


	4. Beginning a Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or story line. All rights are reserved for its creator. **_

OoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Beginning a Beginning

It's been four months since Tohru told Kyo the whole truth and true to his word he found a way to make it all better. Tohru remembered how they had gone home and Kyo had told Yuki and Kyo that intended to marry her and that they were happily expecting a baby. There were shocked expressions even more so on Tohru because that wasn't what she had expected him to do. Even when they had been alone he hadn't allowed her to question him. He had explained that he wanted to be her and that her baby needed a father and he was going to be that father. She had quietly agreed as he held her until she slept.

A month later they had a small quiet wedding and she went from being Tohru Honda to Tohru Sohma. Kyo had also began taking interest in her pregnancy playing the part of the expectant father well. He could be seen at times placing his hands on her belly or doing something to help comfort her somehow. To her it seemed as if he had grown to love the baby girl growing inside of her just as much as she did.

Now here they were in the hospital awaiting the birth of the precious little girl. Kyo was there beside her has he had vowed to do. He had her hand tightly held in his as contraction after contraction racked her body. It was as if by holding her hand he could absorbed her pain and though she knew he couldn't she was thankful all the same.

After several hours of labor and another hour of pushing her daughter was finally here. Once she was cleaned and swaddled the doctor handed her the baby. She had the same brunette hair and wide blue eyes as her mother. There didn't seem to be any trace of her that didn't look like Tohru and for that Tohru was thankful.

"What have you decided to name her?"

Tohru turned to look at him and smiled at Kyo. She had kept this one thing secret from him and now she could tell him. "I'm naming her Kyoko after my mom."

"I bet your mom would have really loved that."

"I know she would have. She would have welcomed Kyoko with open arms and a big smile."

Feeling sleepy she allowed Kyo to take Kyoko. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Kyo gently kissing her tiny little head as he rocked her slowly in the rocking chair next to the bed.

OoOoOoO

Its been five years since her birth and Kyoko has grown into a energetic toddler. Tohru watched as Kyoko chased Kyo and Yuki around the yard. She could hear Shigure's laughter after Kyoko managed to capture Kyo and he lay there on the ground acting for all the world like his little girl was killing him.

"Mommy come help me get daddy."

"Oh no double trouble for Kyo." Shigure enjoyed having Kyoko around always finding her antics entertaining.

"I'll help you Miss Kyoko."

"Yay Uncle Yuki."

Tohru could do nothing but laugh a she watched them play. She was thankful for what she had been given and the family she had now. This was just a small beginning of many other beginnings just waiting to begin and she knew now that even nightmares can become miracles.


End file.
